Answers
by katdvs
Summary: Rex Balsom's life has been turned upside down, now he's trying to figure out what he really wants. Rex/Gigi
1. Perfect Day

Perfect Day

Perfect Day

Angel Square was deserted as Rex Balsom felt the rain pouring down on him. Adriana had left him. Gigi was avoiding him to have the family she was meant to have with Brody. Yet something about that just twisted in his gut. He wasn't sure why, but every time he saw Brody with Shane at the diner or stopping by BE, he felt like a complete outsider looking in. Perhaps he'd grown to close to the boy, but he'd known what it was like to grow up with out a father.

He sat by the fountain, ignoring the rain. Letting it drench him, wash away his sins, wash away the pain of the last few months.

Clarity. That's all Rex wanted right now. He wanted to know what he was suppose to do now. Where he belonged.

"Rex?" Gigi held her umbrella slightly off to the side as she held a bag from the pharmacy in her arm.

He looked up, watching the way her eyes studied him. The way she was trying not to smile even though he was soaking wet. "Gigi."

She sat next to him, allowing him shelter under her umbrella. "Why are you sitting out here, in the rain, in the middle of Angel Square?"

He couldn't speak for a moment, all the words he wanted to say just didn't want to come out yet, they hadn't had proper time to form. When he looked in her eyes he couldn't hold back, "Answers. I was looking for answers."

She smiled, "Rex, I know its been hard since Adriana left and finding out about Charlie. But you'll get through it. Maybe even crack Roxy and find out who your father really is."

"And have my family." He was surprised that came out.

Gigi stiffened up, "Yeah, you're family. I have to go get this stuff home."

"Is Shane okay?" He didn't want her to go, he didn't want her to walk away.

"Just the norm. Just refilling prescriptions and getting some stuff." Gigi was about to walk away, "He's in the school play. It's on Friday night. He would love it if you came, want me to get you a ticket?"

Rex smiled, "I would love that."

Gigi nodded, "Great, come by BE tomorrow and I'll have it for you."

Rex watched as she walked away, "Night Gigi."

She turned to him once again, "Rex, I hope you get the answers your looking for."

"I think I just did." A smile came across his face, why hadn't he seen this before?


	2. I Don't Wanna Grow Up

I Don't Wanna Grow Up

I Don't Wanna Grow Up

The BE offices were quite and empty without the hustle and bustle of the Buchanan family. His mother-in-law on paper only had banished them all since she took over. Gigi was lucky to still have her job, the one Rex had helped her get by putting in a good word with his sister.

Gigi looked at the ticket sticking out from her purse, the one for Rex she'd picked up at the school that morning. Part of her couldn't wait for him to show up and claim it, because then in her heart of hearts she would know that Shane's father was watching his performance.

Another part of her however was hoping he would show up. Because then she could justify keeping her secret.

"Morasco?" Rex hovered over her desk, catching her out of her thoughts.

"Oh hey Rex." She shook her head, "I got your ticket, sure you can still make it?"

Rex found himself half leaning, half sitting on the desk, "Of course I can make it. What play is it anyways?"

Gigi took the ticket from her purse and brandished it towards him, "Peter Pan. Perfect for a man child like you."

Rex gaped, "Hey now, I've grown up a little bit."

Gigi smiled as he took the ticket, "True, but that tends to happen with time."

Rex studied the ticket, "So what role does he have?"

"One of the last boys." Gigi put her purse back in its hiding spot before the phone began to ring.

Rex stood up and waved goodbye.

Gigi felt the familiar pang in her heart, just as she had last night when she found him in the rain. Something was different, it had shown so much so the night before when he said he was looking for answers. Yet she couldn't help but wonder what the questions were.

--

Rex entered the diner, not sure if he would really be welcomed but this was where Bo had asked to meet him.

"Hey." Rex slipped into the seat across from his friend and father figure. "What's going on?"

Bo leaned forward, "I need you to look into something for me."

"Of course, anything for you Bo."

Bo smiled, "You know I wouldn't ask unless I needed complete discretion."

"That goes without saying Bo."

"Good." Bo took out an envelope, "All the information is in here."

"Great, I'll get started this afternoon."

"So tell me, how are you doing with everything?"

Rex shrugged, "It's a shock, yes but Adriana wasn't the woman I fell in love with. She ran off, it just proves it." He sighed, "But all I can do is find stuff to distract me. Like tonight I'm going to the theatre."

"Let me guess, Peter Pan?"

"You going to?"

Bo nodded, "Yeah, Matthew has a role. Why are you going?"

"Shane's in it."

A smile crossed over Bo's face, "Be careful Balsom."

"What do you mean Bo?"

"You know what I mean Rex; Gigi, Shane and don't forget Brody."

Rex sighed, "How can I forget him, he returned from the dead in the middle of my wedding."

"Yeah well he is Shane's father."

"Yeah…but I can't help wanting to make sure Shane has a father figure. You know like you are for me."

Bo stood up, "On difference, you're father isn't around."


End file.
